With the advent of the space age, and with increased numbers of space vehicles operating, it is only logical that there be occasions when it is desirable to effect docking between them. A variety of devices and systems have been proposed for this purpose, and reference is particularly made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,254,863; 3,508,723; 3,910,533; 4,018,409; and 4,117,964.
These patents illustrate a variety of techniques and in general employ variously configured mating units carried by the vehicles to be joined. These appear to require fairly close dimensioned contact, and this in turn requires a fairly precise maneuver by one or both of the vehicles. This can present a problem inasmuch as if there is an initial non-aligned contact which does not result in a joinder, this contact may result in an impact transmitted by one vehicle to another which can produce an undesired rotation, possibly tumbling, of one of the vehicles. This must then be corrected before docking can be finally accomplished, which, of course, adds to the complexity and time required for docking.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved docking or retrieval system wherein docking components of the vehicle effecting retrieval surround the docking component of the vehicle to be retrieved by a significant clearance prior to any mechanical contact, and thereby a contacting maneuver is relatively assured which will result in successful capture.